


Pesadillas

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: -¿Te gusta jugar con fuego?-El fuego es mi especialidad… Señor





	Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi primer oneshot Rivamika. Últimamente me he obsesionado mucho con esta pareja… simplemente ellos se me hacen tan sensuales juntos UuU. También es el primer fic que cuelgo en alguna plataforma, sin embargo no es la primera vez que escribo uno, pero bueno eso es otra historia… corta pero triste :’(. En fin espero les guste, pues me he percatado que hay pocos fics de esta pareja en español y quería dejar mi granito de arena UuU. Espero ver algunos reviews para que me puedan retroalimentar.  
> Dedicado a mi queridísima amiga CharlieMontgomery, mi cómplice en trabajos de último momento y la que me llevo a leer fics de esta pareja. También lo dedico a “Mr A.” el cual me ayudo a afinar una que otra cosita con sus comentarios un tanto “graciosos”.  
> Sin más ¡A leer!

**Exención de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes de SNK son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, o Como nos gusta llamarlo en el fandom “La Llama asesina”. Historia 100% mía. ¡DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pesadillas**

Se sentía desorientado, no sabía en donde se encontraba… sintió una punzada de dolor al tratar de caminar. Agachó la mirada y se percató de que su pierna estaba sangrando considerablemente. Caminaba con dificultad, sin rumbo alguno… no supo por cuánto tiempo caminó, pues estaba absorto viendo como por todo el sendero se encontraban restos de cadáveres. Rostros de soldados adornados con una mueca de horror.

Se detuvo al llegar a un claro, comenzó a recorrer con la mirada todo a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que no hubiera titanes cerca, y con un poco de suerte, divisar si había algún sobreviviente, o algún rastro que le indicara a donde se habría dirigido la legión.

Sin embargo no vio nada que le mostrara señales de pisadas de caballos…  Poco a poco, todo a su alrededor se empezó a distorsionar… Gotas de agua lo comenzaron a empapar, y muchos murmullos se empezaron a escuchar.

No sabía de dónde provenían, y tampoco se entendía lo que decían… comenzó a caminar, los murmullos poco a poco comenzaron a ser gritos de dolor, pánico… angustia. Pedían auxilio, lloraban… eran lamentos y gritos desgarradores. Empezó a correr, no soportaba todo eso, quería refugiarse, en un lugar silencioso. De repente un par de voces entre todas se empezaron a escuchar más claras.

-¿Farlan?... ¿Isabel?- preguntó al aire, al identificar esas voces

-¡Hermano!... ¿Qué hiciste?, yo confiaba en ti- se escuchó, Levi giraba a su alrededor, pero no podía verla

-¡Isabel!, ¿dónde están?- gritó con todas sus fuerzas

\- Eres un desgraciado- era la voz de Farlan- te dijimos que iríamos contigo, pero nos abandonaste

-Te odio hermano mayor… Por tu culpa Farlan y yo estamos muertos- La voz de Isabel se escuchaba llena de odio y rencor. Levi comenzó a correr de nuevo, gritando el nombre de ambos chicos, y pidiendo perdón.

-¡Farlan! ¡Isabel!, ¡perdónenme, por favor, perdónenme!

Despertó de súbito, la cabeza le estaba punzando, su respiración era errática y se percató de que estaba empapado en sudor “¡Mierda!” pensó. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Pasados unos minutos, salió con una toalla que rodeaba su cintura, y otra colgando de ambos hombros, con la cual se estaba secando el cabello húmedo. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina del cuartel.

Al llegar y entreabrir la puerta, vio que había luz dentro, así que supuso que sería Hanji, ya que en esos días había estado durmiendo muy poco a causa de unos experimentos que estaba haciendo. Así que antes de que se percatara de su presencia decidió dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con ella, ya que sabía que sería escucharla hablar por interminables horas acerca de sus pocos o nulos descubrimientos, así como escuchar sus hipótesis más descabelladas. Sin embargo, antes de que diera el primer paso para alejarse, la persona que estaba dentro de la cocina chocó con la espalda del sargento.

-¡Mierda!...¡¿Que demo…- las palabras de una chica alta y cabello negro quedaron volando en el aire al ver a su superior

-¿Que ibas a decir mocosa?- dijo Levi mientras volteaba y miraba a Mikasa con ojos desafiantes

-Ah… Bue… Yo… Disculpe, sólo es que no esperaba encontrarme a alguien a esta hora- respondió la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que intrigó a Levi. La chica desvió la mirada y sus manos comenzaron a estrujar el ligero camisón que llevaba puesto.

Por su cabeza se formularon varias interrogantes, ¿qué le pasaba a la muchacha para ponerse tan nerviosa?, después de todo siempre que se encontraban era pelear a diestra y siniestra, en reiteradas veces la joven lo había retado a duelos cuerpo a cuerpo, los cuales siempre terminaban en empate. Sumado a ello, la chica siempre le recriminaba cualquier error que tuviera, lo enfrentaba diciéndole adjetivos como “enano de mierda”, “estúpido sargento chaparro”, entre otros más. Por lo cual la actitud de ella, se le hacía un tanto fuera de lugar.

Durante esos segundo que él sopesaba lo que le podía ocurrir a la joven, no había apartado la vista del rostro de ella, y los dos se encontraban parados en el mismo lugar, separados por escasos centímetros, y el rostro de la muchacha se había tornado de un rojo escarlata.

-¿Que te sucede Ackerman?

-Sa...Sargento- dijo con dificultad- ¿podría apartarse un poco?

Levi arqueo una ceja, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta la proximidad que tenían sus cuerpos, además de que él llevaba el torso desnudo y que lo único que le cubría era una toalla que llegaba a mitad de sus muslos. Ahora entendía porque Ackerman tenía esa actitud de nerviosismo. Sin más, dio un paso hacia atrás, y se percató de que  la respiración de la muchacha comenzó a regularizarse.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- Preguntó mientras observaba que ella regresaba a su estado inmutable de siempre

-Tenía pesadillas, así que vine a tomar un vaso de agua para despejarme un poco- dijo Mikasa mientras se encogía de hombros- ¿Y usted sargento?

-Yo… tuve un mal sueño, así que venía a preparar una taza de té

-Ah… ya veo, bueno, me retiro, que tenga una buena noche- la chica comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, sin embargo sintió como una mano le sostenía la muñeca, haciendo que volteara de forma brusca. Al terminar de girar vio que Levi tenía la mirada gacha y se mordía levemente el labio inferior, dando a entender que se encontraba un tanto indeciso- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ackerman, acompáñame a tomar el té- la voz del sargento tembló un poco, lo cual sorprendió a Mikasa, y comprendió que tal vez él sólo quería un poco de compañía. Ella sabía que no iba a poder dormir. Siempre pasaba eso, cuando tenía alguna pesadilla relacionada con la muerte de sus padres biológicos, incluso, esas imágenes se mezclaban con la última vez que vio a mamá Carla… siendo devorada por ese asqueroso titan. Sabía de sobra que el tener pesadillas era un martirio, para cualquier persona, sin embargo, podría jurar que para Levi, no sólo era un martirio de una sola noche, y las ojeras bajo los ojos del sargento lo podían confirmar. Bufo a sus adentros (no precisamente porque le molestara) y asintió, mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina.

Una vez dentro, Levi comenzó a sacar lo necesario para preparar el té, mientras que Mikasa se sentó en la mesa, y columpiaba sus piernas… era un hábito que tenía desde niña, pues su madre y mamá Carla, la dejaban hacerlo siempre que tenía una pesadilla, y le preparaban algún té para relajarla.

Al poco tiempo, la infusión estuvo lista y Levi vertió el líquido en dos tazas. Volteandose para ofrecerle se encontró con una Mikasa ensimismada, sentada sobre la mesa, y semblante nostálgico. Recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de la muchacha y se preguntó en qué momento había crecido, ya no tenía la cara de una niña, sus rasgos se habían afinado, tenía unas curvas pronunciadas de reloj de arena, unos pechos turgentes, y unas piernas largas y tonificadas. Su piel con la escasa luz que había en la habitación se veía tan delicada y suave, causando un deseo por tocarle las mejillas para comprobarlo. Sin embargo se preguntó porque esos pensamientos estaban instalándose en su cabeza, se sintió como un pervertido, pues si bien recordaba, Mikasa tenía recién cumplidos los diecinueve años, y él… bueno le llevaba quince años de diferencia.

Agitando la cabeza se deshizo de esos pensamientos y le ofreció la taza, con lo cual saco a Mikasa de cualquier pensamiento que estuviera teniendo en ese momento. Mikasa tomó la taza y al hacerlo rozó levemente los dedos de Levi. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos, cosa que sobresaltó a ambos. Sin más Mikasa se llevó la taza a los labios, para de alguna forma apaciguar esa sensación en su cuerpo. Levi hizo lo mismo, pero a comparación de Mikasa, él tomó de un sólo sorbo todo el contenido y procedió a servirse más.

Un ambiente tenso se instaló entre ellos, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Pasaron ciertos minutos y Mikasa terminó su té, se bajó de la mesa de un brinquito, y se dirigió a su superior.

-Gracias por el té- dijo mientras pasaba frente a él para dejar la taza en el fregadero que se encontraba a un costado de Levi. Después de dejar la taza, y al pasar nuevamente frente a él, sintió como su muñeca era atrapada nuevamente. Con una rapidez, Levi la aprisionó entre su cuerpo semidesnudo y el mueble en el que anteriormente estaba recargado. Él no sabía porque había hecho, su mente era un caos desde ese pequeño roce con la mano de la joven de rasgos exóticos.

Desde hacía un par de años, la mocosa no le era indiferente, no sabía con exactitud en qué momento fue que eso pasó, pero desde ese entonces siempre que la veía se le aceleraba el pulso, y si sus miradas se llegaban a encontrar, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llegar a sonrojarse o mostrar alguna emoción de las que ella causaba en él. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo se planteaba el hacerle frente y ver si se podía dar algo, pero de inmediato lo desechaba pues sabía que eso era imposible, ya que desde su perspectiva la joven aún albergaba sentimientos románticos por el chico titán. O por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

Mikasa por su parte en los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de las miradas “discretas” que Levi le enviaba siempre que se encontraban fuera de alguna misión… En un inicio no les prestaba ninguna atención, pensando que eran mera casualidad, pero conforme pasaron los meses se dio cuenta de que eso no era ninguna casualidad, ya que hasta Sasha se había percatado de ello. La chica castaña en una ocasión le mencionó que el sargento, la miraba de una manera diferente a como veía a los demás soldados, y que desde su perspectiva era porque Levi tenía interés en ella, de una forma romántica. Ese comentario movió algo en ella, y desde entonces cuando no era Levi el que dirigía la mirada a donde ella se encontraba, era ella quién lo seguía de una forma tan sigilosa que él no se había percatado.

A raíz de esas miradas, poco a poco la curiosidad empezó a nacer en ella y llegó a espiarlo, y para su desgracia, en una ocasión que lo siguió y lo observó entrenar cerca de un riachuelo, el sargento comenzó a retirarse la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior y se sumergió en el agua. Esa visión fue suficiente para que a Mikasa se le acelerara el corazón y en ella surgiera un placer al verlo así, llegando a verlo en sus sueños de una forma diferente. Con el tiempo aceptó que el apático y agrio Levi Ackerman le gustaba.

Esos pensamientos oscilaban en la cabeza de cada uno, no sabían qué hacer, pues aunque no lo fueran a decir, en muchas ocasiones habían guardado la esperanza de que algo ocurriese entre ellos… No de forma romántica tal vez, pero si algo más pasional. Algo que calmara las ansias que surgían embravecidas en sus cuerpos. Y ahora que se encontraban en esa situación, los dos estaban como estatuas. Levi había dado el primer paso hasta el momento, y veía en la mirada de Mikasa cierta confusión y a la vez un brillo particular, que no podía identificar. Era un brillo muy diferente al que le había visto cuando estaba en compañía de Eren o de Armin. Ese brillo lo incitó a acercarse más a ella. Algo le decía que si hacía lo que desde hace tiempo deseaba, no sería mandado al infierno, como le había sucedido tantas veces a Kirstein, al tratar de robarle un beso a Mikasa.

La tensión se palpaba con cada segundo que pasaba y Mikasa fue la que decidió dar un paso ante esta situación, acercando un poco más su rostro. Con su mirada fue contorneando los rasgos del hombre, se dio cuenta que era aún más atractivo de lo que una vez se dijo a sí misma. Con su nariz comenzó a acariciar levemente una de sus mejillas, pasando por la nariz de él, dirigiéndose a la otra mejilla. ¡Dios! ¡Cuántas veces había soñado con hacer esto, y al fin estaba sucediendo!

-¿Porque tardaste tanto en decidirte… L e v i?- dijo situando sus labios cerca de los del hombre, haciendo que al momento de pronunciar esas palabras sus labios rozaran levemente los de él. La forma en que pronunció aquel nombre, resultó tan delicioso para el sargento que el rostro de Levi fue todo un poema, en definitiva, lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Ni en sus más remotos sueños se habría imaginado que aquella chiquilla, también lo deseara.

-¿Desde cuándo…- no termino de formular, cuando Mikasa sonrió, de una forma tan diferente a la que hacía cuando estaba acompañada de Eren, Armin, o cualquiera de sus amigos del escuadrón, y Levi sintió que su corazón se detuvo ante esa visión.

-No sabría decir desde cuando exactamente, pero lo deseo tanto como tú- dijo cerrando la distancia que había entre sus labios.

Fue un roce suave. Mikasa estaba nerviosa, era su primer beso. Ambos sentían que iban a estallar, sus oídos zumbaban… Poco a poco Levi tomó más confianza y mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la chica, y con ello Mikasa soltó un leve suspiro, dando acceso a que la lengua de Levi se colara y rozara levemente la de ella. Fue una acción muy erótica para ambos. Mikasa sintió como una gran descarga eléctrica le recorría con mayor fuerza que cuando rozó la mano de aquel hombre. Aquella corriente hizo mella en ella, y tembló, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la falta de aire era cada vez más palpable, y llevó a que a regañadientes se separaran. Ambos se tomaron un tiempo para respirar, sin embargo, Levi tomó por sorpresa a Mikasa. La agarro de la cintura y la subió al mueble. Ante esta acción, el camisón de Mikasa, que no era precisamente largo, quedó levemente más arriba de la mitad del muslo de la muchacha. Se notaba que ese camisón no era de su talla, pues el cuello en “V” del mismo mostraba más carne de lo que normalmente, aunado a que el tirante del mismo estaba ligeramente caído. Esa visión de ella tan vulnerable y a la vez entregada a lo que fuera a suceder, lo excito.

Con movimientos suaves y lentos, las manos de él se aventuraron por debajo del camisón, rozando levemente la piel de ella, mientras que con su boca repartió besos en el pecho de la joven. Mikasa sentía que estaba en las nubes. Sus manos, las cuales la sostenían para no pegarse con la pared estaban temblando, y un largo y fuerte gemido salió de su garganta cuando de manera brusca Levi mordió uno de sus senos por encima del camisón. Esa pequeña acción, hizo que ella volviera un poco en sí, y sacando fuerzas para no temblar más, colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza del sargento, tomó mechones de su cabello y los jalo hacia atrás, quedando expuesto el cuello blanquecino de él, y sin más, arremetió con sus labios, mordiendo y besando, dejando un camino de saliva, que al contacto con los suspiros que salían de ella, provocados por las caricias que Levi comenzaba a hacer a su vientre, erizaban la piel del hombre.

Se encontraban tan ensimismados, tocando, besando, mordiendo e incluso lamiendo el cuerpo del otro, haciendo que cada uno se estremeciera con cada nuevo contacto, por lo cual no se percataron de que alguien se acercaba al lugar en donde se encontraban. El chirrido de la puerta los sacó de su ardua labor, por ver quién dominaba a quién.

Ante ellos una Hanji un tanto avergonzada los veía. El ambiente se comenzó a tensar, pues aunque trataran no había ninguna manera de justificar el hecho de que Mikasa tuviera a Levi aprisionado entre sus piernas con el camisón a la altura de la cintura, sin contar que el sargento tenía el cabello alborotado, rasguños en la espalda y todo el cuello enrojecido, sumando que sólo traía una toalla cubriendo su virilidad.

-Bueno, parece que hay personas que se divierten más que yo- dijo traviesa mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia donde ellos se encontraban petrificados al haber sido descubiertos. Sin más, Hanji se situó a un costado de ellos, alzando una mano para abrir la alacena que se encontraba justamente arriba de la cabeza de Mikasa y sacando un vaso. Acto seguido se dirigió al grifo, lo medio lleno, y con parsimonia tomó el líquido transparente- ¡Ah!... que refrescante… ¡en serio!- dijo mirándolos con una media sonrisa- Entonces, ya no los interrumpo más, ¡mierda, maldito enano pervertido!, más te vale ser cuidadoso con ella, aparte, ¡ya te habías tardado en dar el paso!- dijo mientras se comenzaba a reír y le daba una palmada en el hombro a Levi, que al igual que Mikasa, aún no salía de la estupefacción.

Cuando Hanji salió de ahí, lo único que Levi pudo hacer fue maldecir infinitamente a su colega. Estaba tan ensimismado jurándole la muerte, que no se percató cuando Mikasa cambio de posición para poder bajar de aquel mueble, hasta que la vio parada a mitad del lugar arreglándose el cabello con sus temblorosos dedos.

-Sargento, yo…

-No me digas que estas arrepentida Ackerman- fue lo único coherente que se le vino en mente- ¿No que tú también lo deseabas?, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijiste- Ante ese comentario, las mejillas de la fémina se tornaron de un tenue color rojo, lo cual le pareció hermoso al varón.

Se acercó a ella como un felino se acerca a la que va a ser su presa. Haciendo contacto visual con ella, se lamió los labios, Mikasa pudo jurar que ese simple gesto había hecho que la tierra bajo sus pies se sintiera como arena movediza, que sus piernas volvieran a temblar como gelatina y que un calor abrazador se instalara entre sus piernas. Cuando reaccionó, los labios de Levi le hacían cosquillas en su oreja, mientras movía sus labios formulando una oración.

-¿Te gusta jugar con fuego?

-El fuego es mi especialidad… Señor

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Merezco review?  
> ~Judith~


End file.
